Surviving In A New World
by randumbman
Summary: I wake up in a new world with physics of its own. These are the first three days of my survival. Enjoy, and more to come!


Day 1: Making Home

I woke up with no memories. I was in a small forest, with a pond to the left of me and trees surrounding. I saw many farm animals, including cows, pigs, and chickens, which I found odd. I judged by the position of the sun that is was noon. It was a clear day with only a few clouds. I decided to build a shelter, for I had no idea where the nearest civilization was. I broke a stick off one tree, and used it to beat the tree down. oddly enough, the tree floated there, against gravity. I took the stump and broke it apart and created a wooden axe, which would be more efficient than my stick. I began getting more wood. Eventually, I had a pile of wood. I used my axe to cut them into planks, using each log to get 4 planks. Judging from the sun it was now about 4 o'clock. Time seemed to go very fast. I began placing the planks on top of each other, and in a few hours I had a small house. Inside, I made a workbench, which I could use later for better, stronger tools. At last it was night. I decided I would not sleep, but make a window to watch for animals that may attack, or possibly other humans. That night I will never forget. I saw spiders half the size of me, and undead people that groaned through the night. I saw pale white living skeletons, armed with bows. I saw small green creatures, that constantly looked upset. But the worst thing I saw was a single tall black being, with long spindly legs and arms. I saw him quite a few times, but when I looked at him he stared at me and disappeared in a shower of purple orbs.

Day 2: The Cave

Soon, it was day. The zombies and skeletons burned and died, falling to the floor. I found the bodies of skeletons and took a few bones and arrows, thinking they may come in handy later. Deciding not to experience what I had last night, I found a few sheep and stripped them of their wool coat. I took it to the house and using some wooden planks, crafted a bed. this I put in the corner of the house. I then grabbed more planks and made a chest where I may place my things, a small wooden pickaxe, and a door. I placed the door in the front of the house. I came outside. On a cliffside, I saw a large patch of stone. I climbed up to the stone and used my pickaxe to get a fair amount of stone, but all that was too much for my pick because my tool splintered and broke. I took my reward to my home, and began making upgraded tools. I made a stone axe, pick, shovel, hoe, and a sword for those monsters at night. It was about 9 o'clock, so I went over to the pond I had seen before. In it was one of the small green creatures with an endless moaning face. It began to swim toward me, but with its 4 short stubby legs I do not know how he swam.

I began to back away. The creature, which I decided to call a creeper, jumped upon land. He began to hiss. Then, he exploded. I went flying back, slamming into a tree. I limped toward my house, and when I got home I grabbed my axe. I chopped down the tree, and found apples hidden in the leaves. I quickly ate them, and immediately felt better. The sun was going down. I went home and fell asleep to the sounds of the monsters prowling outside. When I awoke, I took my sword and my pick. I went on top of the cliff and began to get more stone. I dug down but at one point the ground broke below me and I fell into a dark cave. I heard the moanings of zombies and the hissing of the large spiders. I ran down the right side of the cave, hoping to find an exit. I turned a corner and greeting me was a large spider, glaring at me with its eight red eyes. It pounced, and I brought up my sword and brought the beast down. I took one of its eyes, thinking there may be a use for it. also took some string off its stomach. I then figured out that i could place the stone beneath my feet, and build my way upto the surface. I slowly trekked to my home. That night, I decided that I should get some things done. Using some string from the dead spider, I made a bow. I simply attached one side of the string to each side of the stick. I took an arrow that I got from those skellys (My new nickname for the skeletons) from my chest. I walked outside. I went to one knee and watched. After just a few seconds of waiting, I saw one the undead people, a zombie. I drew back the bow. The arrow went soaring through the night air, thudding into the zombie. He fell back, and as soon as he hit the floor disapeared. All that was left were some scraps of dead flesh. I walked to my home with my reward. I decided it was time to get food. Oddly, I was not too hungry even after being there for days. Thinking back to the floating tree, this land does seem to follow its own rules. I slept, and in the morning grabbed my stone sword, my bow, and some spare wood. I then set out for food.

Day 3: The Hunt

I walked about a mile from my house. I had never seen this part of the land. I climbed a tree, hoping to spot some source of food. I saw a group of cows in a field about 50 yards away. I jumped from tree to tree, getting as close to the field as possible. I took out my bow and loaded an arrow. The arrow hit the cow, and like the zombie, disapeared. But unlike the zombie, all that was left was some pieces of raw beef and some leather. A few more arrows and I had quite a bit of food and leather. The sun was already going down, the sky turning red. I didn't have time to get back to the house. I was going to have to fight.

The first things I fought were a couple of skellys. That was very lucky, because I needed more arrows. I took my sword and charged the first skelly, an arrow grazed my shoulder, but the skelly gotta a sword through his ribcage. The next skelly came and went with the sword. Soon, the zombies came. A dozen of them at least. I spun through them, my sword just another part of my body. Behind me, the dead flesh sat as I ran towards my home.


End file.
